Finally Together
by his-red-head
Summary: "As I walked towards Sophie to ask her why, I felt somebody tapping on my shoulder. Turning around to see who was tapping on my shoulder, my heart skipped a beat." *Title and summary have been changed*
1. chapter 1

**_Hey y'all!_**

 ** _I am_** **_back, and with a new story!!_**

 ** _I_** ** _know I have a crap ton of stories to update_** ** _. I got writer's block on my other stories again, so I started this._**

 ** _While I was at Torch Lake for the weekend, this little idea decided to get stuck in my head._**

 ** _It's inspired by the song, 'Bless the Broken Road' by Rascal Flatts, hence the title._**

 ** _This is sort of AU at the begining_** ** _of this story because, Bill and Harry never happened as they did in the movie. They're still good friends with Donna_** ** _, though._**

 ** _For the sake of storytelling, Donna had Sophie when she and Sam were 17. Now Donna and Sam are 37_**.

 ** _If y'all don't know where Torch Lake is or why it's so awesome, Google, Torch Lake in Michigan. You'll love it._**

 ** _Before I forget, I wanted to give my followers and those who have favorited me as an author, a nickname. I just haven't a clue what to call y'all and so do y'all have any suggestions?_**

 ** _You know the drill._**

 ** _Read. Enjoy. Review._**

"Sky, now I know what I really want to do! I don't want to get married just yet, I want to wait a little bit longer. Let's just go, Sky. Let's just go travel and see the world. See what it has in store for us, and what it has to offer!"

After Sophie had decided that she did not want to get married to Sky just yet, the church had erupted into a chorus of loud chatters. No one had expected my daughter to get to the altar, only to say that she wanted to wait a little longer before getting married. I didn't expect her to change her mind, and was surprised when she did.

I was curious to why and where this decision came from all of a sudden.

As I walked toward Sophie to ask her why, I felt somebody tapping on my shoulder.

Turning around to see who was tapping my shoulder, my heart skipped a beat.

Sam. Sam was the one tapping me on my shoulder. When I turned around and looked at him, he was kneeling on one knee getting ready to propose.

"Donna..." he began, only to trail off when I let loose a loud and choked sob.

I pushed my way through the guests in the church, and I ran like a bat out of Hell from the place.

As the sad memories from 21 years ago, hit me out of nowhere like a freight train, the force of them made me break down and cry.

I felt the urge to run and to get away from the church and as far as I can from Sam.

So, I ran to the old goat house on the edge of the island. I climbed up the stair case and went onto the 2nd floor and tucked myself into a corner. I needed to be by myself so, no one else could see me, disheveled and crying my eyes out.

While I started to cry even more, I thought back to what had happened throughout the past two decades.

 ** _XXXXX_**

We were dating for right around three months and then Sam left to head back to New York and get married to whoever this Lorraine chick was.

Right after he left, I had found out that I was expecting Sophie. I was expecting a child with the only guy I will ever love.

I had tried to call him and contact him, but got nowhere because the number was disconnected.

Then I called my mother and told her everything. She told me not to come back home. She didn't give me a reason at all. That didn't really bother me much, considering the fact that we never got along very well.

Sophie's first birthday came and went, as did the next 19 birthdays. All with out her father.

Every milestone had happened without her father.

Sophie questioned why he wasn't around. Why he missed her first steps, first day of school, parent-teacher conferences, transitioning from middle school to high school, and her graduation from high school.

I had no answer. How was I supposed to explain what happened between her dad, me and that Lorraine chick he ran back to?

I let my mind wander and wonder if she'd be mad and resent me which, only made me cry harder.

I was lost in thought, that I didn't hear the first floor, door of the goat house open. I didn't hear them walking up the stairs I only realized someone was in here until I heard the door to this floor opening and being shut softly.

Looking up from the corner I was sat in, I seen him. Even through the tears and mascara running down my face, I seen him.

"Oh Donna." Sam sighed.

 **XXXXX**

 ** _Sad and short chapter, I know. Trust me when I say it gets much happier after this one. I am using my experience with anxiety and depression to help write Donna's emotions and feelings from the ordeal that happened 21 years ago (if that made sense?)._**

 ** _Please review, and be honest!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_So, I realize the first chapter was probably a wee bit too sad and rushed (was it?)._** ** _The beginning of this chapter will be sort of sad because Donna tells Sam about the last 21 years and that Sophie is his. Lorraine is explained in this chapter and the story between her and Sam is different than the movie._**

 ** _On a side note, I want to give a nickname to y'all who favorited me, any suggestions?_**

 ** _Read. Enjoy. Review._**

 ** _XXXXX_**

Picking my head up, I seen Sam standing in front of me.

Easing himself down to sit next to me, he softly said, "Donna please look at me. Are you okay?"

I didn't really know what answer to give him, other than, "Not really. The past 21 years has been rather difficult. Which we ne..ne.. need to talk about."

He hugged me to his side, "Well, I'm all ears."

I took a deep breath before I began, it was always something that was difficult to talk about.

"It started when you left Kalokairi. I was angry and I admit, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. About 2 months later..." I trailed off because I was nervous about his reaction when I tell him Sophie is his.

"About 2 months later, I found out that I was pregnant with Sophie. I tried so hard to contact you. I called your phone and it was disconnected, I tried to send you a letter, but it was sent back. Then fast forward 7 months later, Sophia Lynn* Carmichael was born, she was a little on the small side, but she was healthy and that's all that mattered to me."

"I'm so sorry, for being unreachable." he murmurred, kissing my temple.

I leaned into Sam and laid my head on his shoulder. I was still weary because of what happened years ago, but it still felt comforting to lay my head on his shoulder.

"My mom wasn't supportive at all. Thank God I had Tanya and Rosie, and later on their husbands, Bill and Harry*. Life was rather uneventful, I focused all my time on Sophie and the villa. It was the same routine day after day. It still is the same. I homeschooled Sophie and she did very well, grauated 2 years ago. Fast forward a couple years, now we're here." I looked up at him before continuing, "What's the past 21 years been like for you?"

"Well." Sam said, "Lorraine and I got married to appease our parents. After a year, we split up and divorced. We were better off friends anyways, then I finished schooling for architectural design and started my firm, Carmichael Design Company. About 10 years later, my company was well known and worth a few million dollars. Since then, I've done nothing other than design buildings and such."

I tensed up at that. Villa Donna isn't worth much, and I've never really been made of money, since my mom disowned me. But nonetheless, I'm happy.

Sam noticed that I had tensed up, and kissed my head.

I was curious as to whether or not he's had any relationships after Lorraine.

As if he read my mind, he said, "Relationship wise, I've kept to myself. I didn't feel the need to have one. You're the only one I have wanted one with. Still want to have one with." He said it softly, full of emotion, love being one of them.

I want him in my life badly, more so than I did 21 years ago.

I told him as much too, "You...you know I love you? Right Sam? I..I've missed you so much and... well, there's really not a way to describe what I want to say."

Pulling me into his lap, Sam folded his hands and then rested them on my hip. "I love you too, darling. More than words can ever say. Although, I do think there is one way to describe it."

The way to describe it, was like how it was when I first met him. Butterflies in my stomach, my cheeks blushing slightly and hitched breathing.

I raised an eybrow in question even though I already knew the answer.

Sam placed his one hand under my chin, and slowly tilted it upwards, "Like this." he whispered in a rough voice.

Then he kissed me. It felt way better than 21 years ago. It started off slow, and it was like something clicked in not just me, but Sam too. The kiss escalated further and it was hot, not the air around us, but the kiss itself.

The kiss was cut off too soon, when we heard a couple of nosy people, by the names of Tanya and Rosie enter the first floor of the goat house.

"Damn it, they've got horrible timing. Hey, do you remember the thing we did when we didn't want to get interrupted during _dot-dot-dot_?"

He nodded. Thank God he remembered.

We used to take a piece of white chalk and mark the door with a small 'x' by the doorknob. I just hope that the Dynamos remembered that.

I marked the door and then Sam and I hurried into the old store room where the sheep's food was kept.

It's a good thing I decides to renovate it, into a giant closet/playroom years ago, complete with a couch.

Not more than a minute later, they entered the floor we were on Tanya pointed out, "Red, look over there on the door of the playroom. Is that a white 'x' on the door?"

"OH MY GOD!" Rosie blurted out and then said, "That is an 'x' mark. You know what that means..."

Both of the Dynamos hollered in unison, "Get ya some Sheridan!"

Those two are gonna be the death of me.

We started to kiss, once again, slowly.

Sam pushed me up against the door and the fluttering in my stomach increased ten-fold.

He moved his lips from mine, down to my neck, just behind my ear. The place he knew drove me crazy.

My cellphone started to ring. "Shit. It's probably Sophie. I have to answer this."

 ** _XXXXX_**

 _Hello?_

 _Mom where are you? Are you okay?_

 _I'm with Sam and yes, I am okay._

 _Good. By the way, the priest wants to talk to you. He's in the court yard. Something to do with, is there still a wedding._

 _Sam and I are on our way._

 _Okay mom_

 _ **XXXXX**_

I bit my lip and looked Sam up and down. "Feel like getting married?"

He gave me a toe curling smirk. "To the woman of my dreams? Hell yeah I do!"

 ** _XXXXX_**

 ** _Did this chapter turn out good? For some reason it seems weird when I read it._**

 ** _*I haven't a clue what Sophie's middle name is so I gave her the middle name of Lynn, which is my sister's middle name. I had her last name as Carmicheal for a reason (should be explained in ch. 1 A/N)._**

 ** _*Rosie married Bill and Tanya married. Obviously AU and, it's for the sake of storytelling._**

 ** _Anyways, what'd y'all think?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi friends!_**

 ** _First things first, I changed the title of this fic from: 'The Broken Road' to 'Finally Together'._**

 ** _Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been working on a few stories and writers block hit me like a dump truck. To cure that, I've been reading as many fics as I possibly can._**

 ** _The fountain scene from the movie is included in this chapter, but_** **_it's_** **_shortened and not very detailed. It isn't very detailed because, I didn't write it as an important part (if that made sense?). Hopefully y'all like the way I wrote it.._**

 ** _Just a reminder, this story will probably have a lot of, white 'X' moments (if you don't remember what I mean, read chapter 2 again). If you're under 17, be warned, same goes for my other stories containing 'X' moments._**

 ** _Read. Review. Enjoy_**

 _Previously on TBR_

 _I bit my lip and, looked Sam up and down "Feel like getting married?"_

 _He gave me a toe curling smile, "To the woman of my dreams? Hell yeah, I do!"_

 **xxxx**

As soon as I asked Sam if he felt like getting married, he gave a toe curling smile and said yes.

Before we could even leave the old goat house, he put his hands on my hips and tugged me flush against him.

He murmured softly, "I love you, Donna." Then, he pressed his lips softly against mine and I returned the kiss. The moment came to a natural end, when we needed air.

"Okay" I said grabbing his hand, "let's get ourselves down to the court yard before they send out a search party to find us." I was reluctant to even go to the court yard because after 21 years apart, I wanted to have some time alone with him. As soon as possible.

 ** _XxXxX_**

When Sam and I arrived in the courtyard with our hands linked together, Tanya and Rosie looked at us with raised eyebrows, they knew what we wanted to do. What we _needed_ to do.

I just winked at them. They're gonna want a 'girly chat' and details, but they aren't getting either of the two. There wasn't exactly much to tell, we got interrupted before we could do anything.

When the priest came up to me he looked confused, as did most of the guests. "Donna, I'm confused. Is there going to be a wedding, or is there not?"

After looking at Sam, I bit my lip and then back to the priest, I said without any hesitation, "Yes, there will be a wedding." The looks and reactions from everyone, were hilarious.

The three reactions that were the most interesting, were Tanya and Rosie, who muttered, "It's about damn time." Then Sophie who was rendered speechless with wide eyes.

The priest just rolled his eyes and shook his head. He's known me since I first started living on the island, he knew what went down between me and Sam. He also knows how I can sometimes be very spontaneous, and that is why he rolled his eyes. "Alright then, let us commence with the wedding, shall we?"

Instead of walking all the way back to the chapel, we stayed in the middle of the courtyard. Sam took my hands in his, brushing his thumbs across my knuckles. I squeezed his hands gently in return.

The priest spoke to us, "I'm sure you all know the usual stuff I have to read out of my book. So let's cut to the chase, and get this show on the road. I know the both of you don't want to wait any longer." He looked between us before speaking again. "Donna, do you promise to love Sam? To take care of him no matter what? Do you promise to be with him through tough times, until death do you part?"

I smiled softly as a few tears trickled from my eyes, "I do, I do, I do!" It felt amazing to say those words to Sam, after 21 long years apart.

The priest looked at Sam. "Do you Sam, promise to love Donna? To take care of her no matter what? Do you promise to be with her through tough times, until death do you part?"

The look on his face was filled with so much love, as he reached up and wiped a tear from my cheek. "I do, for as long as I live."

As he finished, the priest said the final words. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Sam didn't waste any time in kissing me. He put his hands on my waist and drew me flush against him and, sucked in my bottom lip before kissing me with passion. Of course, it was restrained passion considering the fact that the only person who didn't know a single thing about what was happening, was Sophie. So we broke it off after a minute or two.

Tanya and Rosie, along with the priest were clapping and Sophie wasn't. She walked up to me and said, "What exactly is going on?" Ooooh boy. This is going to be kind of hard to explain.

"Soph, meet Sam and I, in my office 10 minutes from now. We'll explain every thing then." I let out a breath, that I didn't know I was holding.

 **XXXX**

Sam was sitting in my office chair, with me on his lap, while we were waiting for Sophie. I was absolutely terrified about this situation. I had no idea how to tell Sophie that Sam is her father and the history we had. I just hoped that she took the situation well and that she wouldn't freak out.

There was a knock on the door, then Sophie came into the office after shutting the door. "Do you mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

Sophie sounded pissed, and I don't blame her at all. "Have a seat on the couch and we'll tell you. I'm not going into the full story, because it's a long and painful one."

Sam kissed my temple as Sophie sat on the couch, opposite of where we sat. "It started 21 years ago, when I had met Sam after a Donna and The Dynamos concert. He asked me out, I said yes, and we rented a boat and came here to Kalokairi. We stayed here for a few weeks-" I had to pause and take a deep breath. This was something I haven't talked about in a very long time. The memories from then until now, hit me full force.

Sophie kind of shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, and?" The tone of her voice sounded angry. Who could blame her?

I sniffed a little before continuing. This was harder than I imagined it would be. "After a few weeks, he had to go back to New York for business and was going to be gone for an unknown amount of time. A couple of months later, I found out I was pregnant with you. I tried so hard to contact your dad, but couldn't and we haven't had any contact until today." After I finished the summarized version of the story, I got off of Sam's lap and grabbed a tissue from the box on the file cabinet next to my desk.

Sophie looked at Sam with a confused look on her face. Then, she cocked her head to the side when it finally dawned on her, her eyes going wide. "WAIT! WHAT? OH MY GOD YOU'RE MY DAD!"

I was so relieved and happy, that she took it well, even more so when she jumped up and threw herself at Sam, who was now standing. Sophie had her head buried in Sam's chest, with him hugging her. It was such a heartwarming sight, Sophie being hugged by her dad- something I thought I'd never see.

 **xxxxx**

It was halfway through the reception dinner, when Sam stood up to make a toast. "I'd like to make a toast to my goregous wife, Donna and our beautiful daughter, Sophie. Never in a million years did I think that I would be given a second chance at loving and having a family. I wouldn't have been given that second chance, if it weren't for Tanya and Rosie tracking me down and sending me an invite. What happened 21 years ago, is all said and done- though I wish I could change it. Anyway, cheers to a future that is full of happiness, love and endless possibilities."

After making his toast, Sam sat back down and gave me a soft kiss. It gave me butterflies and a lot of anticipation of what was going to happen later.

Once everybody was done eating, we made our way to the court yard that doubled as a dance floor.

After a few tracks, 'Andante, Andante' started to play. This was a song that meant a lot to Sam and I, because it was _our_ song. It was a song that I wrote and sung for him the week before he left. The lyrics were sensual and held a lot of feelings in it.

When 'Andante, Andante' was half way over, there was a slight rumbling sound, followed by an eruption of water coming from the center of the courtyard.

As we got drenched in water, I screamed "IT'S APHRODITE!"

Maybe the stories about Kalokairi being the location of Aphrodite's fountain, named after the goddess of love, were acutually true stories.

 **xxxxx**

 ** _Here's chapter 3 of 'Finally Together'! I know I took a crap ton of time to update this, so I apologize. I had bad writer's block and was binge reading NCIS and Devil Wears Prada (also read DWP stories on Ao3) stories on here, and I was binge reading Mamma Mia stories on Wattpad. I am working on chapter 12 of 'Chaotic Happiness' and, since it's over 3k words, I don't know exactly when it will be finished._**

 ** _Side Note: Check out some of the MM stories over on Wattpad. There's some pretty good ones. If you follow me @ Queen _ Sheridan (no spaces), most of my reading lists consist of MM fics and a few other fandoms._**

 ** _Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. Please review and tell me what you thought?_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi friends! This chapter is NSFW because it's the honeymoon! Also, this chapter will (or might be) be more NSFW than my other stories (if that made sense?). So, you've been warned. The beginning of this chapter is bittersweet because Sky and Sophie leave the island to travel. This is a short A/N, so...**_

 _ **Read. Enjoy. Review. ❤**_

 _ **Xxxxx**_

Sam and I stood on the docks as we watched our baby girl leave the island with her fiancé, to travel the world. It was a bittersweet moment because, Sophie hadn't really left the island, unless it was to go to the mainland.

Sam snaked his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. "Sophie will be fine, Donna. She's got a good head on her shoulders and she has Sky to take care of her"

The smell and feel of him comforted me as I leaned into him. "I know, Sam. It's just that, Sophie is... I don't know how to put it. I guess for the past 21 years, she has been the only thing I had left of you. She was the one I had after Sofia had died and the only one I had when the Dynamos weren't around."

Sam turned me around to face him, and his eyes were kind of teary. "I want so much to go back and change everything, but I know that I can't. What I can do, is promise you that you'll have me around for as long as we live. We've spent 21 years apart from each other, and I do not intend to be apart from you, Sophie or this island any longer."

The sincerity in his voice was heartwarming. We are finally together and that means the world.

"Sam, why don't you go and get your stuff from the room you were staying in and bring it to mine? My suite is on the third floor and it's the only room on the floor. When you get up there, you'll have a surprise waiting for you." Before I walked back to my room, I gave Sam a chaste kiss, winked at him and I put an extra sway in my hips as I walked away. I could feel his eyes staring at my backside and I could feel myself shiver in anticipation.

 _ **Xxxx**_

I stood in my bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. I had put on a set of lingerie that was black and lacy, it highlighted my curves and my chest- something that would thrill Sam.

Just as I was slipping on my black silky robe, I heard Sam come into my room- our room. I tied my robe and opened the bathroom to lean on the threshold. Using the most sultry voice possible I said, "Oh Sam, can you help me untie my robe? I'm having trouble with it."

Sam spun around to face me and went slack-jawed. When he had walked up to me, he traced a path with his finger from my cheek, to my collarbone, and down my chest, ending where my robe was loosely tied.

"My god, Donna." he husked as he saw what was underneath my robe.

Sam hooked his index finger in the knot of my robe and pulled it loose. The robe fell off my shoulders, revealing my body clad in lacy black lingerie. I could feel the heat coming from Sam and could feel his reaction.

"Sam... Take me to bed."

At that, he picked me up, carried me over to the bed and laid me down gently. Then, he took his shirt, pants and boxers off, all in record time.

Not a word was said as he reached behind me to take my bra off and then, quickly remove my underwear.

I felt like he was taking too long. After the amount of time we've been apart, I didn't want to waste anymore time. So I raised my legs and wrapped them as high as I could around Sam's waist, pulling him into me.

When he entered me, it dragged a moan out of us both.

Sam started thrusting slowly, after allowing me a few moments to adjust to his length. He was going too slow. I wanted him to go faster, because the need was too strong. "Faster...p- please."

As soon as I said that, he slid one hand under the small of my back and pulled me as close as he could. Then his thrusts went faster and deeper- not to mention harder.

It didn't take long for me to get the white hot tingling feeling of an orgasm building. With a final thrust of his hips, I let out a noise that was a combination of a moan and scream.

I breathed out, "Fuck. That... was... amazing Sam."

He answered me with a smug grin, "Mmm. It was wasn't it?"

I gave him a half smile,"It was. Now, it's my turn to make you scream."

After I said that, I flipped us over, to where he was on his back with me straddling his hips. As I sank myself onto his length, I licked a path; from his collarbone, up the column of his throat. I nipped at his jaw and then, moved to his lips where I gave him a searing kiss.

I didn't want slow, and judging by the sounds Sam was making, he didn't either. So I sped up the rotation of my hips and arched my back, moaning at the same time.

After a few more thrusts, I was ready to combust. I leaned down and whispered in Sam's ear, "S- Sam... Come with me?" As soon as I asked him that, we both screamed. It was the type of scream that everyone probably heard. To be honest, neither of us really cared much.

A few minutes after making love, we both fell asleep. When we wake up the next morning, Sam and I will be going on our honeymoon.

Sam and I on a honeymoon.

I never thought that I'd get the chance to say that.

 _ **xxxxx**_

 _ **Okay peeps, here's the ending of chapter 4! The next few chapters are for their honeymoon (not all content will be NSFW).**_

 _ **If y'all have any suggestions for the location of Sam and Donna's honeymoon, feel free to add them to your comments.**_

 _ **I'm going to try working on Letter Brought Him Back. I've sort of hit a road block, and I am going to rewrite the chapter I'm working on.**_

 _ **Until I get my muse back for my Mamma Mia stories, I am probably going to work on my NCIS and Devil Wears Prada stories.**_

 _ **Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed this! ❤**_


End file.
